The present invention generally relates to wireless telecommunication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for optimizing presence information refresh rates for wireless devices that utilize a wireless telecommunication network.
Presence information is one of the most important enabling data for mobile device multimedia services. In order to enable mobile instant messaging, group chat, media sharing, and other forms of communication, the mobile device user needs to have the presence information of his or her contacts and know the capabilities of his or her contact's mobile devices. There exist several different standardized methods for providing up-to-date presence information to a mobile device. However, the cost of updating presence information over commercial wireless network is quite significant in terms of over-the-air resources needed for request and transmission of this data. The overhead needed in the wireless telecommunication network is thus much higher than using a fixed network.
Given the high overhead requirements for presence information on a wireless communication network, techniques for optimizing the timing and conditions associated with a presence information update request are desirable. It is thus to such techniques that the present disclosure is primarily directed.